Oncle Bilbo
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: 1er défi 2014 du Poney Fringant sur le thème "Pourquoi ?". L'histoire d'un petit Hobbit très curieux qui posait beaucoup de questions.


**Défi du Poney Fringant sur le vaste thème de « Pourquoi » ?**

**Alors certes, j'aurais pu me lancer dans des réflexions métaphysiques sur pourquoi Glorfindel, pourquoi Morgoth, pourquoi les Mages Bleus, pourquoi Gollum ...**

**Mais finalement, j'ai choisi de revenir à l'essence profonde de cette fameuse question et à ceux qui la posent le plus souvent.**

**Oncle Bilbo**

— Dis, dis oncle Bilbo ! Pourquoi que t'as une grande épée chez toi ?

Le vieil oncle Bilbo fêtait ses 84 ans et n'en paraissait pourtant pas la moitié. Recevant à cette occasion toute sa grande famille à Cul-de-Sac, il se tenait assis au milieu de son public de prédilection : les petits Hobbits. À la question de son neveu favori, il poussa un soupir aux accents nostalgiques.

— Ça, mon cher Frodo, ça me vient de mon grand voyage. Tu sais, j'étais allé jusqu'en Erebor !

— Pourquoi ? demanda le petit Hobbit bouclé.

— Ah, c'est une longue histoire ... Tout est parti du jour où Gandalf le Gris – tu sais, ce grand Magicien avec une barbe grise et un chapeau pointu – m'a proposé de prendre part à une aventure.

— Pourquoi ? répéta le jeune curieux.

— Figure-toi, mon petit Frodo, que les Nains d'Erebor avaient décidé de reconquérir leur terre. Ils étaient menés par Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne et ils étaient déterminés à reprendre Erebor.

— Pourquoi ?

— Eh bien parce que Smaug, qui était un terrible dragon – vous savez ce que c'est qu'un dragon, les enfants ? Imaginez ... Imaginez un gigantesque oiseau couvert d'écailles et cracheur de feu. Un énorme four avec des ailes ! Comme dans les feux d'artifice ! Smaug était le dragon le plus terrifiant de toute la Terre du Milieu, et il s'était emparé du royaume des Nains.

— Mais pourquoi ? insista Frodo, ses yeux bleus tout écarquillés de curiosité.

— Les dragons sont très avides d'or, sais-tu ? Et les Nains d'Erebor avaient amassé un trésor fabuleux.

— Pourquoi ?

— Les Nains sont ainsi, que veux-tu ? Depuis la nuit des temps, depuis leur création par le Vala Aulë – vous a-t-on déjà parlé des Valar, mes petits ? – les Nains ont toujours aimé creuser la terre et la roche. Ils en extraient des merveilles, de l'or, des joyaux, du précieux mithril ... Ah non, le trésor d'Erebor n'avait pas son pareil !

— Pourquoi, oncle Bilbo ?

— À cause de l'Arkenstone, Frodo. C'était un grand joyau blanc, une splendeur, plus étincelante que si tu réunissais toutes les étoiles du ciel dans un verre ! Donc vous comprenez, Smaug voulait avoir tout ce beau trésor pour lui et s'était emparé du royaume des Nains d'Erebor en en chassant tous ses habitants et en détruisant la belle ville de Dale. Mais au bout de très longues années, les Nains ont trouvé le courage de s'unir derrière le bouclier de Thorïn et d'entamer une quête intrépide pour rentrer chez eux, là d'où ils venaient. Et Gandalf, qui les accompagnait, m'avait emmené avec eux.

— Pourquoi ? interrogea encore le petit Hobbit.

— C'est que les portes d'Erebor étaient bloquées, et figurez-vous que Gandalf a pensé que je ferais un bon cambrioleur pour trouver une entrée cachée !

— Pourquoi ?

— Il espérait que Smaug ne se méfierait pas d'un simple Hobbit comme votre oncle Bilbo. Mais hélas, tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme Gandalf l'espérait ...

— Mais pourquoi ?

Bilbo soupira. Il adorait raconter des histoires, mais parfois certains souvenirs étaient trop douloureux à évoquer. Avec un regard plein de sympathie pour ce jeune neveu à l'esprit curieux et vif, Bilbo tendit la main et ébouriffa la masse de boucles brunes du petit Frodo.

— Je te le raconterai un autre jour, va. Allons, va aider tes parents maintenant, je crois qu'on va découper le gâteau.

**J'ai finalement résisté à la tentation de n'écrire qu'un petit drabble, je suis fière de moi. Comme vous le voyez, le **_**Hobbit**_** continue d'être ma source d'inspiration principale.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit texte ! À bientôt pour un prochain défi !**


End file.
